The Pilot
'''Megalodons and Krakens: The Pilot '''is the four-part series crossover, with three main stories and one spin-off. Main Stories will both have separated acts, act 1 from act 3 with some subplot of the story. Episodes Article 13 Problem (Act 1) Meg and Krak both had a normal adventure day to discover the Cthulhu and get into the battle. Then what they didn't know that King Mighty One-Eye had a scheme to destroy all the memes with Article 13, Meg and Krak both found out about what's going on, the villains are on an uprising to be awakened and Meg and Krak get Jack Sparrow for help. They both got into a forest chase and made it to their team "Low-Budget Squad". They set off to attack One-Eye's villains and manages to defeat them. Meanwhile, with Meg and Krak, they confronted One-Eye to find out that he is responsible for nearly wiping out their species. They destroyed the article 13 into the black hole and defeated One-Eye. It was a celebration for all the heroes, but it won't be for long now. The subplot in this story is One-Eye spectating the villains uprising before arriving in their land and Jack's obsession with Rum. Area 51 Raid (Act 2) Meg and Krak arrive in peach's castle until Thanos arrives and One-Eye returns from the dead. With the help of fictional characters going on the Yannic forces to conquer it all, Meg and Krak begin to seek help from Meg's cousin who is a hammerhead shark. Nameless but helpful to make them guess, they go to Baldi's school to find Meg's cousin help. It took them a minute to think until they had an idea to make a stunt to pull on One-Eye's control. Raiding area 51 with more than a million people, millions of dinosaurs, warriors, animals, heroes, helicopters, etc. Joined in the raid until the Grey alien is accidentally released, creating chaos in the battlefield. Meg's cousin joins in and made a sacrifice to save his friends. Then grey is defeated by self-destruction. Everybody survived, except the death of Meg's cousin, everybody will remember the heroes they once knew. The Subplot of the story is One-Eye communicating with the mysterious entity and the ending one Jack Sparrow searching for Meg and Krak far away. War Machine Incident (Spin-off/not part of the act) In the events a long time ago, one-eye's army begins to attack, Jack Sparrow was once on his side but left him alone when his War Machine was destroyed. By the legendary John Wick himself, One-Eye committed suicide by falling down, he had no choice. He was in the void until he made a deal with the chaos god himself to gain immortality. No-Good Brexit (Act 3) John Wick and Jack Sparrow both met at the docks, they discover the secret behind One-Eye's return, with a deal maker. In the aftermath of Area 51 raid, Meg and Krak both went off somewhere to eat. Meanwhile, with One-Eye, he was set off to London for the next plan, a Brexit plan. If he fails Yanaxulap, Yan would do it for himself. Meg and Krak both went to the restaurant until they summon the heroic meme gods, "No Pomegranates" teacher and Gordan Ramsay. They went outside until one-shot at an uncanny valley character out of nowhere. Reveals Jack and John. They both met at the mansion as they have a plan to stop One-Eye's plan. Later on, One-Eye made it to London, then some background beginnings falling down all because of Daniel Rogers (editor of this series) was responsible for this. Meg was a terrible driver to get to the Parliament in time, eventually, they call for someone's help. Meanwhile, the Brexit plan begins with Humpty Dumpty Johnson himself. They both make sure nobody gets defensive with the plan, Then the heroes burst in as One-Eye meets John Wick again, this time, he made his escape with the background falling magic trick (that's what I did D:). They began their car chase at Humpty Dumpty until he is shot, revealing at it was an uncanny sonic yelling for Uncanny cats, Waluigi joins in as they reveal their true form. Legion himself. He was easily defeated by the meme gods of food once again. Their success was amazing once again. They all get along and it's a happy ending for all. For One-Eye, their story will continue on as Yan changes his mind as he found out there's more who will bring the world down. The FTC Culture (spin-off) Yoda was sent to trial for creating inappropriate content not made for kids, Aja Pai was the main cult for the judge as he threatens to summon one of the Ancient Beholders to choose Yoda's fate. He chooses Alaric, the demon meaning "Ruler". Yoda assembles the content creators as Pai summons Alaric, an all-powerful being that brought the night and decided Yoda's fate, which Yoda has been reborn into Baby Yoda. Alaric begins using his power to wipe out all of the memes but got defeated by Baby Yoda as the FTC Cults were fallen. Baby Yoda is free from the pain, he creates memes as a brand new start. Meanwhile, with Alaric and Pai returning to King Mighty One-Eye, they notice that One-Eye holds Article 13, as his next plan to deal with memes for himself. Category:Rogers's Stories